


Time

by ColorMaster



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMaster/pseuds/ColorMaster
Summary: "Time shamelessly steals us, takes the most expensive, but now, I realize that all this is just temporary and the hours of our lives, and minutes, and moments are your gifts ..."Alice in the Wonderland





	1. I'm afraid of what was

What is war? 

Most people will tell you that it is when the two sides attack each other. What is bloodshed, sacrifice and fear. This is horror and destruction.

  
Others will answer that war is a meaningless tradition accepted by the whole world. Without it, people can no longer imagine their existence. And the third, that this is the peak of human meanness and insignificance.

  
For Magnus, the war was an endless battle with the evil that he wanted to destroy the world. It was an endless series of battles that seems to never end. But the most important thing was his inner struggle with himself.

  
Over the past five years, he practically did not see anything except the yards of Asgard and the battlefield of Muspelheim. No Ragnarok has begun. Wolf Fenrir is still in chains, the Ship of the Dead is standing, and Loki did not get out. No, the end of the world has not yet begun. It is just that the demons of Surt decided to make war on the gods. One, in order to prevent the end of the world ahead of time, gathered an army of Einherians. And now, for five years, the war has not stopped. Five years Magnus spent on the battlefield. He fought with the fiery demons of Surt, side by side with his friends from the 19th floor. And Alex was with him. This is perhaps the best thing that has happened to him during this time. She somehow filled his emptiness in the soul.

  
After all, Magnus did not see his best friends. Hartstone, Blitzesta and Samira. The three of them were in Midgard. They had nothing to do here. Perhaps because this is not their war. Or maybe because Magnus himself made it so that they did not want to see him. In any case, Frey's son knew that he would soon meet with them again. And to hell he was afraid of this meeting.

**Five years ago**

_Magnus was sitting at a table in the kitchen of his mansion. It was a sunny day, the children played in the yard. Since the opening day of the shelter, a sufficient number have gathered to make this house really called the _

_"Chase Shelter for Homeless Children". He loved what they were doing. The fact that they gave these children warmth and comfort. Here, each of them felt safe._

  
_ Suddenly, a black raven flew into the open window. He had a letter in his paws. As soon as Magnus took it, the bird flew back._

  
_ The letter was written on parchment, in gold ink. When Frey's son read the message, the day immediately ceased to be “sunny” for him._

  
_ \- Magnus? a voice called from behind. Alex Fierro entered the kitchen. - You can’t imagine that Jakhead can ..._   
_ The girl stopped when she saw Magnus with a letter._   
_ \- What is it?_   
_ The guy silently handed her the parchment. With each word of the letter, Fierro's multi-colored eyes rounded more and more._   
_ \- No no! Ragnarok could not start so soon! We are ...- Alex began._   
_ \- Read to the end. - the verse answered Magnus._   
_ After a few seconds, the girl began to scream again._   
_ \- How dare he! How dare he demand such a thing from you! From U.S!_   
_ \- We should..._   
_ \- We do not owe him anything!_   
_\- We have no choice._

**Present**

Magnus shook his head sharply in order to get rid of the depressing memories of the past. Now is not the time. This is not the time to grieve about the past, when everything was fine.

  
He stood in the middle of one of the main streets of Asgard. Chase remembered how the former Valkyrie captain, Gunilla, once showed him the city of the gods for the first time. Tall and golden buildings. Abandoned by these very gods. A city that should inspire respect and awe to everyone who looks at it.

  
Now, in connection with the war, the city was filled with warriors from all over the world.

  
Over near the Odin's palace, built entirely of gold, silver and other precious metals, the Einherii train. And there, in the garden of Frigg, the Vans and the fallen warriors from Volkwang were engaged in the manufacture of healing products.

  
If you go deeper into the city, by the river you can find elves who carefully wash their armor.  
And of course, work is also in full swing in the forges of Asgard. Here the Dwarves work with might and main.  
In general, now the city of the gods vryatli can be called abandoned.  
For this reason, Magnus walked the streets of Asgard very carefully and often looked around. No, not because someone wanted to kill him. On the third goal of the war, he was promoted to captain of the Einheries, which gave him the protection of Odin during his stay in the city.

  
Chase was simply afraid to see the faces of his friends that he had left at Midgard.

  
He was afraid that once passing by the forge, he would hear Blitzeste's voice. He was afraid that when he came to the meeting, in one of the Valkyries he would recognize Samira. He was afraid that when he met with a detachment of elves, he would see Hart.

Once a year, on the summer solstice, the two warring sides staged a three-day break. In these three days One has had a great feast, and those who had friends and relatives who did not participate in the war, went from him.  
These days Magnus was trying, so to speak, to escape from the city of the gods, after all, Asgard was the aforementioned trio. He knew, or rather guessed, that they are here to talk but he did not want to. 

  
Well, that's what he'll tell them when I see it? Sorry I couldn't disobey Odin, betrayed our friendship and left his own shelter? 

  
Chase sighed. Five years of battles on the fiery fields of Muspelheim taught him patience and iron endurance. There's a fire edges had to wait for the right moment to strike. Because one misstep and get burned alive. And although he, the child of Freya, the high temperature was not how much, caution never hurts.

  
Five years ago, Magnus would be in a panic rushed with one thought in mind: "Where can I hide?", and now he's patiently waited for this inevitable meeting. On the fifth time, can not be avoided. Alex won't allow it.

  
Alex...  
Alex Fierro.

  
The einherjar that we went to war, his support, that made it finally to slide the rails all the time, and part-time it guy/girl. Yes, that's right. Alex is the child of Loki, the werewolf. Consider themselves transgender to genderfluid. Simply put sometimes Alex is a she, and sometimes he. 

  
But Magnus loved not some part of Fierro and its completely.

  
At the moment Alex was a girl that did not improve the condition of the guy. After the fourth escape, she managed to persuade chase to stop running.   
Well, fine... Just put before the fact.   
Magnus slowly walked to the Palace of Odin. He was 100% sure that all the guests, warriors and gods gathered there, in order to rest from another year of war. The guy was also sure that they are there too. Samir chase the morning saw. Really briefly, she flew past Valhalla. 

  
Approaching the building, Magnus pulled on a mask of indifference. Captain einherjar are not allowed to show their experiences and feelings before the soldiers. 

  
He is calm and confident step entered the hall of the Palace. It was a mess.   
The ceilings of the Palace was a huge and high, and created such an echo that even a whisper here will not work. And now there was a lot of people that conversed, argued, and some even fought. 

  
Chase tried not to stare at people in here not to accidentally meet eyes with someone don't...

  
Magnus carefully entered the main hall. There is a huge table were in the middle of the feast. One sat at the head and did touted themselves, their army and everything. The guy had been hoping to quietly take the food and leave but suddenly Allfather called him back.

  
\- There's my captain! 

  
All those who heard it, and it was almost everyone who was in the room, turned to chase. 

  
Magnus chase, the son of Frey, captain of the einherjar! He alone is worth a whole squad. No! Army! About its merits will go to the legend. 

  
The hall erupted with applause and cheers roar. Magnus gave a strained smile. Now quietly don't move. About where he is and that he know everything. 

  
Chase turned back to the door of the hall, when immediately stopped.   
Near the exit he already expected.  
The idea of no planned escape immediately disappeared. For Hart and Blitzest looked right at him...


	2. After all, nothing can be returned

He froze in the middle of the aisle. Warriors and Valkyries scurried back and forth. Someone even touched his shoulder.

  
Magnus paid no attention to this. Chase himself did not fully understand what was actually happening. After all, he was so afraid of this meeting, was afraid that they would find him, that five years later the day would come when he would have to answer for his words.

  
What about now?

  
Now Magnus did not feel fear, only some kind of cold calm. Who would have thought that the wait was worse than the meeting itself.  
There was also something else that Chase tried to suppress in himself but it did not work out.

  
It was a joy.

  
The joy of being alive. That they, nevertheless, were not sent to war like him. That they are doing well.  
The joy of the fact that he sees his friends, but at the same time the fear of the same meeting.  
Magnus, as always, was the other way around.

  
As if on cotton legs, Chase walked over to the gnomes and the elf.  
His friends (former) almost did not change.

  
Blitzest was also excellent and to the taste dressed, as always. According to him, from natural fabrics impregnated with invisible gnome magic, you can immediately understand that things were going fine in his store.  
Seeing that Magnus was heading towards them, the dwarf gently pushed Hart and pointed to the approaching Einheria.

  
The elf has become more fit over these 5 years. A red and white scarf was again adorning his neck, in return for what he had lost. On a belt oars, as always, a bag with runes. One of them Hart spit in his hands.  
Stepping closer, Chase's heart sank.  
It was an Opal rune - an empty bowl that awaits filling.

  
Once upon a time each of them was this "cup". He was empty and lonely. Waited for at least some miracle.  
Then they found the "filling’ in each other.

  
But now...

  
Now, he, Magnus, was that same "empty bowl." Yes, he had Alex, which helped to somehow fill this void.

  
But still...

  
A very depressing emptiness was felt in my soul.

***  


Chase stopped in front of Blitz and Hart.

  
\- Well hello Magnus. These 5 years have shook you hard. - Said the dwarf. Despite the fact that the phrase sounded very cold, the guy caught a hidden emotion in her.

  
\- Blitzest, Hartstone, did not expect to see you here, - Chase replied carefully. But his answer sounded somehow too formal. Although, how else should the captain of the Einherians speak?

  
Hartstone spread his arms indignantly.  
\- Not expected? Then from whom have you been hiding for 4 years in a row? Do you think we haven’t noticed? - Elf angrily gurgled.

  
An awkward silence fell.  
Magnus knew that he had to answer at least something. After all, this is the meaning of their conversation. To figure this out at last. To finally understand whether it is possible to bridge this gap or they are no longer destined, no matter how it sounds, to converge.

  
But Chase was silent. Words lumped in his throat. He wanted to say a lot of things. What a pity he is. How he did not want to go to this war. He did not want to do what he was doing.  
I wanted to say how he hated these 5 years. As he wanted ...  
What did he want?

In the end, Magnus squeezed out only two words:  
\- I'm sorry.  
Blitzest sighed.

  
\- Son, not for us to teach you. We went a lot. And fire, and ice, and the anger of Loki. Much shorter we went. But we have always been, so to speak, one. And when this, so-called, summons came to you and Alex, you simply broke loose, without explaining anything. - the gnome stopped.

  
\- Then you ran for 5 whole years from us. Every time we appeared in Asgard you were busy. You were anywhere but not here.

  
\- I wanted ...- Chase began, but Blitzest interrupted him.

  
\- If you wanted, if you really wanted you would have come. If you really felt sorry, you would have done at least something. You always knew where to find us. And you always knew that it was worth coming and we could solve everything. No matter how strange it may sound, it’s all pure nonsense. Is not it?

  
Magnus was silent. And what to tell the truth?  
Yes, this is really nonsense.

  
After all, in fact, there was no quarrel. He didn’t remember at all if they spoke then at all? Chase just ran away.  
I ran away from them, from the shelter, from the whole world. He decided that war and a long-standing absence would solve all his problems. That he will return and will not think about what he will never be.

  
The fact that he will never have a real future. Magnus remained forever at the physical age at which he died.  
He will forever be 16.

  
War became for him the very way to try to avoid what did not come.

***

A heavy silence was interrupted by the sound of a bugle foreshadowing the end of the feast.

  
Magnus wanted to say something. Say what a coward he is and how he wants to bring everything back.

  
But as soon as he gained strength for this, Hartstone raised his hand in a stopping gesture. Then he began to quickly show in his arms:  
\- Everything is fine, you always tried to go against the rules. And no matter where. In life or in death, with enemies or with ... Us ...

  
Chase sighed heavily.

  
Hartstone grunted and went into the hall past Einheria, barely catching his shoulder. Blitzest patted Magnus on the shoulder, and then went after the elf.

  
It seemed to the guy that time had stopped. For him, suddenly everything became completely insignificant. Hes head was immediately empty. Too empty.

  
He did not remember how he got to his room in Asgard, where he and Alex were staying. He did not remember how and when he fell on the bed. He didn’t remember crying, but hes eyes and cheeks were wet.

  
He remembered nothing but emptiness..

  



	3. Death has forgotten everything, let it be!

_Дверной._

_Блицест поставил чайную кружку на стол и пошел к эльфу. _   
_Они сидели на кухне, сегодня был дождливый день, и все дети, которые жили в их убежище, сидели в комнатах, занимаясь своими делами._

_Гном мягко толкнул эльфа за плечо. Когда он вопросительно поднял голову, Блиц на руках показал, что у них звонит дверной звонок. _   
_Друзья подошли к двери и открылись тому, кто позвонил. _   
_Один стоял перед ними лично. _   
_Хартстоун отступил немного от удивления, и Блицест пригласил Отца внутрь._

_\- Чем мы обязаны вашему визиту? - спросил гном, скрестив руки на груди._

_\- Я пришел рассказать вам грустные или даже ужасные новости._

_ Блицест и Хартстоун с тревогой посмотрели друг на друга._

*******

Магнус ничего не видел. Пепел и огонь заблокировали его зрение.   
Он был в Muspelheim больше дня. Как сказал Один, финальный раунд начался. *   
Сегодня они либо победят огненных гигантов и демонов, либо нет.   
Чейз упал с ноги от усталости, но продолжал бороться. Он должен идти вперед.

За этот день они многое потеряли. Парень даже не был уверен, живы ли его соседи по полу, хотя они были где-то поблизости.

Пепел не давал разглядеть.   
И демоны наступали.   
Миньоны Сурта были бесконечными. Неважно, сколько Магнус вместе с Джеком, его говорящим мечом, опустил, они все продвинулись. Единственный способ выиграть войну состоял в том, что нужно было отключить самого Сурта.

Чейз знал, что делать. Он знал, что они не могут сделать одну войну без жертв, и иногда вам приходилось совершать эту самую «жертву» самостоятельно.   
Не то чтобы Магнус действительно хотел снова умереть героической смертью, на этот раз безвозвратно. У него были Алекс, друзья с 19-го этажа, а также, возможно, живая кузина Аннабет.

Но недавняя встреча с Блицестом и Хартстоуном сделала свое дело. Он все еще чувствовал себя опустошенным. Чейз думал, что они будут просто кричать на него или даже отправить его.   
Это было намного хуже.

Они отпустили его.

Отпусти их жизни. Они просто смирились с его эгоизмом, с его бегством и отпустили.

И они сделали это тогда, 5 лет назад. Он здесь, святой мученик, боясь встречи, мучится в его душе, но оказывается, что все давно примирились с тем, какой он мудак.   
Так что это был единственный способ сделать это правильно.   
Каким бы ни был его последний случай, он был достоин Эйнхерии.

*******

_Один опустился на стул возле стола. Друзья подумали, что было бы неплохо позвонить Самире, чтобы она тоже услышала новости._

_Харт нервно перебрал свою сумку с рунами. Что могло случиться, что сам Всеотец решил посетить? У эльфа было одно предположение, но он надеялся, что оно не может быть оправдано._

_Вскоре Блиц появился с Сэмом. Валькирия с тревогой посмотрела на Одина, явно не понимая всей ситуации._

_\- Так что именно случилось? - спросила девушка._

_\- Позавчера произошла финальная битва с Суртом. Мы потеряли так много ... - Заикался Все-Отец - Многие не могли быть найдены сразу. Мы выиграли эту войну ..._

*******

Этот момент настал. Магнус отпустил руку Джека.   
«Mесье, в чем дело?» Меч недовольно мерцал.

\- Джек, когда все закончится, Алекс будет твоим хозяином. В конце концов, ты должен немедленно прилететь к ней. Понял? - странно сказал парень.

\- Какая? Вы действительно хотите ...? Нет! Вы не можете бросить меня! Мы друзья…

\- Джек, пожалуйста ...

\- После инцидента с Фреем я подумала ... Нет! Даже не спрашивай! Мы умрем вместе! Да! Так будет!   
Чейз вздохнул.

*******

_\- Я пришел сообщить вам, что вы приглашены передать последние части моему капитану. - сказал Один._

_Самира нервно ответила: _   
_\- К чему? У тебя их было много. _   
_Весь отец встал со стула и пошел к своим друзьям._

\- Наша война закончилась благодаря героической жертве.

***** **

Магнус уже видел фигуру Сурта. Он был наполнен энергией Фрея. Он должен, должен положить конец этой войне. Станьте хоть немного тем героем, хотя бы для себя.

*******

_\- Магнус Чейз умер в ночь с 25 на 26 июля. Его тело было найдено только 27-го. Сегодня 28 июля будет вечер прощания с сыном Фрея. Вы приглашены._

*******

Магнус не чувствовал боли. Он уже умирал от рук Сурта. Во второй раз было легче или как то так.

Просто много огня и пепла.   
Ну, было еще жарко.   
Очень.   
Но он мог.   
На этот раз огненный гигант потерял не нос, а всю руку.

Последней вещью, о которой Чейзу удалось подумать, было: «Прости, Алекс».

*******

_Блицест тяжело опустился на стул. _   
_Самира прикрыла рот тихим криком. _   
_Хартстоун сжал свою сумку с рунами._

  


  


**Я боюсь того, что было, **   
**Ведь ничего нельзя вернуть. **   
**Смерть все забыла **   
**Ну давай! **   
**Я просто уйду далеко **   
**И останусь там навсегда. **   
**Только наша печаль останется **   
**И пустой человек ...**

  


  


\- Ты слышал?   
\- Какая?   
\- В Муспельхейме расцвел вереск.   
\- Этого не может быть!   
\- Один сказал это сам!

Блицест хмыкнул, услышав разговор двух эйнерианцев. Ходячий Хартстоун показал:   
\- Интересно, а почему Хизер?

\- Maybe, perhaps, because this plant constantly appeared when he created the power of Frey? - answered Blitz.

Hart shrugged.

They approached a small monument, near the edge of the abyss of Gunnaliap. It was gilded in color and with beautifully forged runes. When the rays of the sun fell on him, he poured a whole palette of golden hues.  
The inscription on the monument read:

_“The captain of the Einherians, Magnus Chase, was sent here on his last journey. Eternal glory to the great hero Odin, who could stop more than one coming of Ragnarok. ”_

The gnome and the elf came closer to him. The next moment, two flowers fell to the ground near the monument. Beige and black are Magnus' favorite colors.

\- Do you think we could change something without pushing him back then? - Asked Blitzest.

\- Навряд ли. Мы не сделали это так, и мы не можем изменить это. - показал Хартстоун.

\- Магнус всегда был героем.

\- Да ...

**Только наша печаль останется **   
**И пустой человек ...**


End file.
